wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/I/XIV
Juliusz nie wiedział nic zgoła o zuchwałej wyprawie Katyliny, ale całą noc trapił go jakiś sen niespokojny i burzliwy. Wnet widział się w samym Zaklętym Dworze, opadniętym od całego roju upiorów i strachów, wnet z własnego domu musiał uciekać przed pośmiertnymi odwiedzinami nieboszczyka starościca, wnet znowu w innych dziwacznych znachodził się położeniach. Z brzaskiem dnia rozwarł oczy i zaraz wyskoczył z łóżka, a dla lepszego orzeźwienia się z ociężałości, zwykłego następstwa każdej źle przespanej nocy, wybrał się na konną przejażdżkę. Nie wyjechał jeszcze kilkanaście kroków za bramę, kiedy zaszedł mu drogę zamówiony na dziś do dworu były żołnierz, Mykita Ołańczuk. Miał w ręku obrudzony swój kapelusz bez dna i wypatrzył się na młodego dziedzica z niemym zapytaniem, jakby przypominając wczorajszą rozmowę. Juliusz zatrzymał konia. — Idziesz do mnie? — zapytał. — Miałem taki befel od jaśnie wielmożnego pana — odpowiedział eks-żołnierz. — Czemuż tak rano? — Bo mam jeszcze coś nowego meldować jaśnie wielmożnemu panu. — Coś nowego? — Tak, jaśnie panie. Dziś spałem znów pod krzyżem przy drodze do Buczał, a jak tylko posłyszałem, że we wsi kur zapiał, zakradłem się w pobliże dworu, a tam tej nocy jakieś dziwne działy się rzeczy. Juliusz zmarszczył czoło. — Skądże ci przychodzi ta ciekawość, łotrze? — przemówił surowo. Oczy obdartusa łysnęły złowrogo. — Przysiągłem nie darować swej krzywdy Kostiowi i nie daruję — wycedził z wolna z naciskiem jakiejś piekielnej zawziętości. Juliusz ściągnął brwi i chciał wybuchnąć gwałtownie, ale powstrzymał się nagle. — Cóż mi masz powiedzieć? — zapytał. Eks-żołnierz przechylił głowę na bok i przybrał minę tajemniczą i podstępną. — Tej nocy znowu maziarz był we dworze i dopiero ze świtem wyjechał z swym wózkiem obładowanym. — A ta pani czy panna, coś ją widział niedawno? — Tej nie widziałem dzisiaj, ale za to spotkałem się z samym nieboszczykiem. — Z samym nieboszczykiem?! — Z nim, z nim, jasny panie. Kiedy zakradłem się pod dwór, widziałem, jak na koniu pędził przez pole na przełaj ku dworowi, a potem zaraz zajaśniało światło w narożnych oknach lewego skrzydła. — A gdzież był ów maziarz? — Przed świtem jeszcze wyjechał z zagrody Kostia Bulija. Siedział przyczajony w zbożu i widziałem, jak skręcał ku gościńcowi. Juliusz podrzucił głowę i wzruszył ramionami jak człowiek, który na próżno próbuje się zorientować w jakiejś zawiłej sprawie. Ołańczuk prawił z cicha dalej: — We dworze działy się tymczasem jakieś straszne rzeczy. Choć kur już dawno zapiał, starościc nie przestał dokazywać. Powiedziałem sobie, niech się dzieje, co chce, i podsunąłem się pod sam parkan, i słyszałem wewnątrz jakieś stuki i krzyki, że aż włosy, stawały na głowie. Juliusz zamyślił się głęboko, a potem bystro wpatrzył się w oczy byłego żołnierza. — Czy tylko nie łżesz, łotrze? — zapytał surowo. — Ani na włosek, jasny panie. Juliusz znowu zadumał się na chwilę. — Kazałem ci dzisiaj przyjść do siebie, bo nie mogłem zrozumieć, czego wczoraj chciałeś ode mnie. — Prosiłem o mój recht przeciw Kostiowi Bulijowi, bo ja mu nie daruję — mruczał przez zaciśnięte zęby — że z jego rąk sto kijów dostałem, że potem musiałem uciekać i prawując się pięć lat daremnie, straciłem cały majątek i dziś wyrychtowałem się na żebraka... Juliusz aż wzdrygnął się przed złowrogim wyrazem, jaki po tych słowach wybił się na szpetnej twarzy eks-żołnierza. Malowała się w niej tak dzika, namiętna nienawiść, że zda się, każdy rys drgał nią z osobna. — Słuchaj no — ozwał się Juliusz, jakby jakąś szczęśliwą uderzony myślą. — Wynagrodzę ci wszystko. — Jak to, jasny panie? — Nie miałeś nigdy własnego gruntu, siedziałeś zawsze w komornie, ja cię osadzę na gruncie i dam zapomogę, wyjdziesz na gospodarza. — A z Kostiem co będzie?... — zapytał Ołańczuk z niezmiennym wyrazem nienawiści. Juliusz rzucił się gwałtownie. — Chodzi tu o ciebie, nie o Kostia! Mykita Ołańczuk z szczególnym wyrazem uporu wstrząs! głową. — Nie daruję mojej krzywdy Kostiowi — rzekł niezachwiany — a kiedy teraz wiem, że on w spółce z maziarzem okrada dwór, to nie spocznę, aż oddam go do kryminału. — Ależ, łotrze, to nieprawda, a zresztą wiedz, że Kostiowi wolno by nawet wszystko wywieźć z dworu, bo on jest jego właścicielem. — Ha, to już kryminał rozsądzi — odpowiedział eks-żołnierz z tym zamkniętym na wszelkie przedstawienia uporem, który stanowi jedną z charakterystycznych cech naszego ruskiego ludu. — Kryminałowi nic do tego! — zawołał Juliusz niecierpliwiąc się coraz więcej. — Jeśli jasny pan się w to nie wda, to ja sam skargę na Kostia zaniosę do kryminału. Juliuszowi nagła myśl niepokojąca przemknęła przez głowę. Przypomniał sobie niedawne doniesienie mandatariusza i poznał, że w takim składzie rzeczy tajemnicy Zaklętego Dworu, a tym samym i tajemnicy Eugenii, podwójne naraz zagrozić mogło niebezpieczeństwo. Poszukiwania cyrkułu mogły z innych powodów wesprzeć śledztwo kryminału. Na wszelki wypadek mogło wypłynąć stąd coś kompromitującego dla Eugenii. Juliusz jakieś prędkie powziął postanowienie. — Pójdź do dominium i złóż do protokołu swoje zeznanie — rzekł naraz zmienionym widocznie tonem — sędzia to już pośle sam do kryminału. A jeśli chcesz pracować i pilnie odrabiać pańszczyznę, to cię osadzę na pustce w którymś folwarku. Tymczasem — dodał rzucając mu mały pieniądz srebrny — idź i napij się wódki! Po tych słowach spiął konia i raźnie pognał naprzód. — Nie pozostaje nic innego do zrobienia — myślał półgłośno — muszę dziś otwarcie przestrzec Eugenię, a tymczasem potrzeba zapewnić się u mandatariusza. O milę za Oparkami wybiegał na gościniec publiczny wygon wąski i nierówny, którym zboże zwożono z pól, a który znacznie bliżej i prędzej prowadził do Buczał. Juliusz w swym pośpiechu wybrał tę drogę, zaledwie jednak niewielką ujechał staję, ujrzał z niemałym zdziwieniem, że szybkim pędem jakiś wóz podrożny zbliża się ku niemu. Wkrótce tym bardziej wzmogło się jego zdziwienie, gdy z dala już poznał wyraźnie konie i wóz Kostia Bulija. — Gdzie on jedzie tak rano tą drogą?! — mruknął przyspieszając w biegu. Tuż zaraz zbliżył się już zupełnie do wozu, a teraz dopiero poznał, że stary kozak nie jechał sam. W tyle wozu siedziała jakaś postać kobieca w wieśniaczym stroju. Juliusz uczuł, że mu lekki rumieniec wystąpił na lice, a serce nieco żywszym uderzyło biegiem. Kost' Bulij powożąc końmi wyglądał jeszcze surowszym i posępniejszym na twarzy niż zazwyczaj, a niespodziewane spotkanie z dziedzicem sprawiło mu widocznie jakiś kłopot i niepokój. Juliusz spostrzegł, że kilka razy obrócił się do swej towarzyszki i poszepnął jej coś naprędce. — To ona, niezawodnie! — mruknął młodzieniec, ale w tej chwili aż zadrżał z lekka, tak jakoś groźnie i surowo spojrzał na niego stary kozak. Nie zważając jednak na to, podsunął się pod sam wóz, odpowiadając skinieniem ręki na uroczysty ukłon klucznika. Siedząca na wozie kobieta odchyliła się na przeciwną stronę, a jakby umyślnie pozwoliła spaść na twarz długiej, białej perkalowej chustce, jaką w kształcie spuszczonego od głowy na ramiona szalu noszą w lecie wieśniaczki tych okolic. Mimo największego natężenia Juliusz nie mógł widzieć twarzy tajemniczej kobiety, wszakże po jednej stronie wyzierały spod płóciennej osłony wcale nie po wiejsku uczesane warkocze jasnych i lśniących włosów i wygięła się na bok puszysta szyja alabastrowej białości i przedziwnego kształtu i zaokrąglenia. — Ona! — szepnął Juliusz — niezawodnie ona! I w pierwszej chwili chciał bez namysłu zbliżyć się do wozu i wprost zagadnąć hrabiankę, ale wnet przezwyciężyła w nim delikatność wrodzona. — Nie chce, abym ją poznał, więc dobrze, udam, że się nie domyślam niczego — szepnął i konia popędził spieszniej. Lecz nie mógł powściągnąć zupełnie ciekawości, po kilkunastu krokach obrócił się nagle, a w tejże samej chwili obejrzała się na wpół i podróżna. Juliusz nie zdołał lekkiego przytłumić wykrzyku. Teraz już nie mógł mieć żadnej wątpliwości. W pośpiechu z odległości nie mógł wprawdzie rozróżnić dokładnie jej rysów twarzy, ale ogólny ich zlew i wyraz, a szczególniej ta cudowna barwa oczu, przedstawiały mu się wyraźnie. Drugiego takiego owalu i wyrazu twarzy, drugich takiego połysku i takiej barwy oczu obok hrabianki niepodobna było, zdaniem Juliusza, przydybać na całej kuli ziemskiej. Ta pewność niezbita odurzyła i oszołomiła do reszty Juliusza. Niepodobieństwem było pojąć, dla jakich celów i powodów młoda, szesnastoletnia hrabianka na tak dziwne i awanturnicze narażała się przygody. Sama jedna, w wieśniaczym przebraniu, w towarzystwie prostego kozaka odbywała podróż prostym wozem chłopskim, nie troszcząc się o żadne względy przyzwoitości, niepomna na żadne wymagania swego stanu, wieku i rodzaju. Juliusz na próżno łamał sobie głowę; gubiąc się w labiryncie najróżnorodniejszych domysłów i kombinacji, nie wybrnął z ciemnej zagadki. — To nie do pojęcia, nie do uwierzenia! — szepnął, nie przestając z najdziwaczniejszymi bić się myślami. Nareszcie wyjechał z ciasnego wygonu i stanął na rozdrożu między Żwirowem a Buczałami. Kilka chwil przypatrywał się w niemym zamyśleniu ponurym murom dworu, jeżącym się poza cienistą ulicą lipową, a potem skręcił ku Buczałom, ku znanemu nam mieszkaniu mandatariusza, czyli prześwietnemu dominium w języku urzędowym. Pan mandatariusz miał z natury wielki wstręt do rannego wstawania, ale dziś wyjątkowo był już od pół godziny na nogach, i to nawet w ścisłym urzędowaniu. Bo też ważny wypadek wyrwał go z łóżka. Dwóch strażników finansowych stawiło się w dominium, wcale niepowszednie wnosząc zażalenie. Zatrzymali w drodze jakiegoś przejeżdżającego maziarza, a podejrzewając go o kontrabandę, chcieli przetrząsnąć jego wózek. Ale maziarz oparł się temu żądaniu, a pochwyciwszy łusznię od wozu, stanął w zaciętej obronie. Akcyźniki dobyli szabel, maziarz poprzestał na swojej broni. Wszczęła się zawzięta walka, jeden z akcyźników oberwał potężnego guza na czoło, drugi dwa zęby wypluł z krwią i pianą, a maziarz, lubo szablą lekko zadraśnięty po twarzy, bronił się zawzięcie i arii myślał ulegnąć. Strażnicy wdali się w układy. Zrzekając się już regresu za postradane zęby, a otrzymane w zamian guzy, chcieli tylko okupu za kontrabandę, ale i na to nie przystawał rozbójnik—maziarz. Poturbowani strażnicy chcieli już ze względów strategicznych zatrąbić na ogólną retyradę, kiedy wtem zjawia się na gościńcu dwóch huzarów, jadących gdzieś na egzekucję. Tak silna pomoc niespodziewana musiała załamać zuchwały upór mniemanego kontrabandzisty. Poddał się po krótkim namyśle, ale tylko huzarom i pod ich też osłoną przybył w towarzystwie swych przeciwników do dominium. Pan mandatariusz ubrał się naprędce i z przynależną powagą przystąpił do urzędowania. Obie ręce wsadził do kieszeni, brzuch wypiął naprzód, brwi podciągnął aż pod samą czuprynę, wąsy naszczurzył na obie strony i w takiej imponującej postawie słuchał zażalenia pokrzywdzonych, rzucając od czasu do czasu ukośne spojrzenie na szanownego swego aktuariusza, pana Gustawa Chochelkę, który z najeżonymi bakenbardami, z niezbędną nigdy parą krochmalonych kołnierzyków, z zwykłą swą uroczystą, nadętą miną rozsiadł się przy brudnym stoliku i na przełamanym na pół arkuszu papieru nakreślił w pośrodku wielkimi literami: Protokoll. Pan mandatariusz wysłuchał do końca opowiadania strażników, a teraz dopiero zwrócił się do winowajcy, który niemy i nieruchomy stał w kącie, jak gdyby nie troszczył się wcale o to, co się dzieje wokoło niego. — Gdzie jest ten łotr? — zapytał pan mandatariusz z surowym naciskiem. Maziarz wystąpił naprzód. Rysy twarzy jego kryły się nie tylko pod gęstym dokoła zarostem brody i licznymi plamami mazi, ale i pod grubą chustą płócienną, którą dla odniesionego zadraśnięcia tak jakoś niezręcznie owinął całą głowę, że tylko dwoje siwych, ruchliwych, iskrzących oczu wyzierało z swych głębokich jam. Z samych tych oczu poznać łatwo naszego znajomego, kuma Dmytra. Mandatariusz spojrzał na niego bystro, ale aż o krok w tył cofnął się przed jego wzrokiem. — A to jakiś szubiennik — mruknął — rozbójnik na wielki kamień. Biedny pan mandatariusz ułożył sobie już w myślach, z jakiej strony dobrać się ante omnia do podróżnej kabzy winowajcy, a to jedno spojrzenie zupełnie pomieszało mu szyki. — Hm, hm — krząknął i jeszcze się groźniej nasrożył. — Hm, hm — wtórował Chochelka, jakby przypominając, że już ukończył nagłówek protokołu. — Jak się nazywasz? — zagadnął mandatariusz oskarżonego. — Dmytro Czaczała. — Czaczała! także nazwisko! — szepnął z uśmiechem politowania Chochelka i z dumą poprawił bakenbardów. — Skąd jesteś?... — indagował — mandatariusz dalej. — Z gór od Skolego — odpowiedział maziarz krótko i stanowczo. — Co wieziesz z sobą? — ciągnął dalej mandatariusz, choć podobne zapytania nie leżały pierwotnie w jego programie. — Handluję mazią — odpowiedział maziarz jednym zawsze tonem. — I bakunem — wtrącił jeden z rewizorów. — Nie mam żadnej kontrabandy. — Przekonamy się, łotrze — zawołał surowo mandatariusz — zrewidować wózek i jego samego — dodał obracając się do strażników i swego policjanta, który stojąc przy drzwiach w mundurze przerobionym z starej popielatej, brukselinowej kacabajki pani sędziny, uzupełniał etat urzędników prześwietnej dominii. Maziarz drgnął cały i niespokojnym dokoła powiódł okiem. Nagle jakaś szybka myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę. Wózek jego stał bez straży na dworze. Huzary dawno już odjechali na powrót swoją drogą. Twarz maziarza zadrgała gwałtownie w każdym rysie, z oczu strzeliła groźna błyskawica, a cała postawa tak jakoś straszny przybrała wyraz, że mandatariusz aż o parę kroków cofnął się w tył, a pan Gustaw Chochelka, powstawszy na pół z krzesła dla asystowania rewizji, co tchu przysiadł na powrót i jakby dla lepszego ubezpieczenia się, potrącił nogą skuloną pod stołem sukę legawą, która w dowód oryginalności aktuariuszowskiej fantazji nosiła nazwę Pepity. Pan mandatariusz ochłonął po chwili z pierwszego przestrachu i surowo podniósł się na pięty. — Ej, łotrze, cóż ty sobie myślisz?! — zahuczał w gniewie i indygnacji. Maziarz obie ręce zapchał w zanadrze i odskakując w bok szybko jak strzała, łysnął nagle dwoma dubeltowymi krócicami. — Trupem powalę każdego, kto się do mnie zbliży! — zawołał silnym, gromowym głosem i z trzaskiem odwiódł kurki. Obadwaj rewizorowie zatoczyli się w sam róg kancelarii; pan sędzia pobladł jak ściana i tak się w jednym momencie zgiął i skurczył, że prawie przysiadł na piętach, a biedny pan Chochelka w jednym momencie znikł z powierzchni jak kamfora. W piekielnym przestrachu taką jakąś obronną zajął pozycję, że jedna strona jego najeżonych bakenbardów pomieszała się z ogonem legawej suki. — Cz... cz... człowie... ku! — zabełkotał mandatariusz, obie ręce wyciągając przed siebie. Maziarz dziki wydał okrzyk i jednym susem poskoczył ku drzwiom. — Ach! — zawołał mandatariusz prostując się stopniowo. — Och! — wyjęknęli strażnicy, naprzód wychylając głowy. — Uff — zasapał pan Chochelka zamykając oczy. Maziarz wypadł na dziedziniec i zręcznie i zwinnie jak linoskok o kilka kroków z dala wyskoczył na swój wóz. Pochwycił batóg i lejce i z głośnym krzykiem miał już ruszyć z miejsca, kiedy wtem z boku rzucił się policjant i konia powstrzymał za uzdę. Czcigodny wyobraziciel władzy dominikalnej wyszedł wcześnie z kancelarii, a nie będąc świadkiem ostatniej sceny, nie postrzegł teraz w zamieszaniu groźnej broni w ręku zbiega. — Puszczaj! — huknął maziarz strasznym głosem. — Owa, rychtyg! — burknął zuchwale wiejski konstabel. Kum Dmytro znowu dziki wydał wykrzyk, który już zaraz zmieszał się z grzmotem wystrzału. Policjant powalił się na ziemię jak długi; niepokaźny, leniwy na pozór srokacz maziarza szalonym rozbiegł się pędem. — Łapaj! trzymaj! chwytaj! — zagrzmiał w tej chwili mandatariusz, który za pierwszym turkotem umykającego wozu odzyskał całą swą energię i odwagę i wypadł co tchu na dwór. — Łapaj! trzymaj! — wtórowali mu wniebogłosy obadwaj strażnicy, Bóg wie na kogo. Tak głośne i odważne krzyki mandatariusza i rewizorów ocuciły odwagę i biednego aktuariusza. Wyskoczył spod stołu, sukę kopnął daleko od siebie i w gwałtownym zapędzie pochwycił ukrytą w kącie, sznurkami powiązaną strzelbę, która zwyczajnie na wróble nabita była grochem. — Gdzie on? Daj go tu! — zawrzeszczał na całe gardło i wypadając na ganek strzelił na oślep w powietrze, popod samym uchem mandatariusza. Nie przygotowany na to pan sędzia, skądinąd wyobraził sobie ten atak i pewny, że nieznajomy złoczyńca zaszedł go z boku i ugodził kulą znienacka, jęknął głucho i plackiem padł na ziemię. W tej chwili w progu nowy przeraźliwy rozległ się wykrzyk. Pani sędzina, przestraszona pierwszym strzałem, w jednej koszuli porwała się z łóżka, a słysząc nowy wystrzał i widząc męża powalonego na ziemię, runęła także na podłogę, niepomna na swój lekki kostium. Pan Gustaw Chochełka skamieniał z przerażenia. — Jezus, Maria! — jęknął i przekonany, że niechcący zabił swego pryncypała, rzucił strzelbę na ziemię i co sił i tchu stało, jął uciekać ku folwarkowi. Zaklęty dwór 01 14